We Are One
by Tsubasa Hane
Summary: A one-shot monologue in Raven's P.O.V. regarding how she sees Robin. Post-Birthmark.


Originally, I had said I wouldn't post this story because I didn't write it for reviews. That should be obvious, given I'm randomly posting it on a Tuesday afternoon. I wrote it because there was a ridiculous war between R/R and R/S shippers on the two shrines after Birthmark aired, and I wanted to make my voice heard. This is also probably the shortest thing I have ever written, parodies excluded.

Since the last of the smoke seems to have cleared, I figured now might be a good time to premiere this ficclet on fanfiction-dot-net. It's a one-shot monologue of my attempt at getting inside Raven's head, trying to see her "relationship" with Robin (and I use that word loosely) from her eyes.

**I warn you all, this story is meant to be read with an open mind**. I don't want to see any flames pouring into my inbox, or I swear I'll take the story down. Differences of opinion are more than welcome, as long as people can act civilly.

* * *

**We Are One  
**(Raven's POV)

**

* * *

**

I'd be lying if I said I didn't love him, probably more than I've ever loved anyone before. But it's not the kind of love you'd read in a romance novel or watch on a movie screen. I knew long ago that the invisible red thread of fate tied to our fingers do not, and would never, meet. And not once did jealousy ever tug at my heart, because he and I are connected in our own way.

Granted, a part of it comes from the bond created when I first looked deep into his mind, trying to see why he was so convinced Slade had returned, why only he could see the masked villain. Telepathy to that degree will always leave its mark upon those involved. But he and I had understood one another long before then.

Beast Boy tries, and Starfire had been informed of several horrors regarding my past, but it takes more than knowledge to know someone, to truly see them for what they are. The mental connection we established that day did not create, but merely strengthened our bond.

We are twin souls, he and I. Soulmates. Many would associate the term with a romantic relationship, but it goes far deeper than that. No, our connection is something we share on the spiritual level, forever binding our souls as one. It is something far deeper than feelings of romance or infatuation can achieve.

I respect him, as I know he respects me. Perhaps that is why I trust him so much. Both are hard to come by individually, and near impossible to achieve together. But sometimes I wonder: do I respect him because he understands me…or does he understand me because I trust him to?

It was he who first brought me to that cathedral, though I can no longer remember when or for what reason. All I remember is the overwhelming feeling of safety and peace. Ironic, isn't it? Spawn of a demon, and I find comfort in the Lord's home. I think, deep down, he knew how I would feel, which is why he guided me there the first time…and why the memory guided me there once more. It had been almost instinctive, and his mere presence soothed my fears enough to find temporary sanctuary.

I won't lie. I know he could have easily saved himself from that gear. One last-minute roll or jump would have put him out of harm's way, a piece of cake compared to countless other seemingly inescapable situations we've found ourselves in. It was not for him I feared when I somehow managed to stop time, but for myself. I never asked for my heritage, for what was happening to me. I just wanted it all to stop. The pain…the guilt…everything.

And for a brief moment, I'd gotten my wish.

I couldn't breathe. I couldn't think. I'd needed help, and he was the only person I could turn to. Even if he could do little to help me with the physical battle, I needed his presence and ability to understand. I'd needed him. And something tells me I will continue to need him in the following weeks as well, more so than ever before, should the Prophecy come to pass.

I only hope the connection I have with him, with the others, will be strong enough to get me through this.


End file.
